Pups Save a Good Mayor
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Mayor Goodway and Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 19, 2017 October 7, 2017 November 29, 2017 January 6, 2018 January 8, 2018 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Space Rock" | next = "Pups Save a City Kitty"}} "Pups Save a Good Mayor" is the second segment of the 17th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. When Mayor Goodway goes missing, Mayor Humdinger causes havoc in Adventure Bay. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mr. Porter *Mayor Humdinger *Katie *Cali *Alex Porter *Everest *Bear *Farmer Al *Cat Chase *Cat Skye (mentioned) Mayor Goodway is getting ready to go on a camping trip with Chickaletta, aided with getting everything together by Rocky and Skye. After Skye offers her teddy bear to Chickaletta to keep her company, Goodway and her chicken set off on their trip. However, they are being watched by Mayor Humdinger, who decides to seize the opportunity and take over Adventure Bay as the substitute mayor. Humdinger's first act as substitute mayor is to request a disgusting spinach-flavored yogurt at Mr. Porter's, citing him for not having it when he asked by having Cat Chase give Mr. Porter a ticket. Things quickly escalate as Katie, Cali, and Alex have to wear copies of Humdinger's hat and mustache to avoid being cited themselves. Frustrated by what's going on, Mr. Porter calls Goodway. However, as Goodway is setting up her tent, she gets trapped inside, resulting in her backpack falling off the cliff, getting caught on a tree branch, and being flung back up where it bursts open and leaves all her things, including her cell phone, lying on a tree. Unable to reach the mayor, Mr. Porter calls Ryder instead. Once Ryder gets the call, he summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall was in the middle of helping set up a camp-out in the Lookout's backyard, and gets wrapped up in his sleeping bag again. Once topside, Ryder assigns Skye and Everest to help him find Mayor Goodway, while Chase and the rest of the pups will do their best to contain Humdinger's mischief. Ryder and Skye deploy from the Lookout, while Everest deploys from Jake's, and they head out. However, Ryder is stopped by Humdinger and cited for driving to the rescue in a "No Driving To The Rescue Zone", forcing Ryder to have Skye airlift him in her harness instead. Humdinger is left to groan about how he should have brought Cat Skye with him, leading to an annoyed Cat Chase shooting his hat off with his cannon. Meanwhile, Goodway finally gets out of her tent when she tears it on a nearby tree branch, but as she and Chickaletta try to work out what to do next, a sudden thunderstorm hits, forcing them to seek shelter in a nearby cave. As Ryder arrives after the storm passes with Skye and Everest and find the remains of Goodway's campsite, they soon locate the cave she took shelter in, only to find that a bear resided in it, but the bear proves friendly. However, the bear refuses to part with Chickaletta, as it wanted a friend, but Skye fixes that by offering her teddy bear, which she retrieved from the branch it was left on when Goodway's backpack was flung back up the cliff, and with the bear now content with Skye's teddy bear, Ryder and the girls take Goodway back to Adventure Bay to deal with Humdinger. Humdinger is revealing a large self-portrait of himself to the crowd, now all wearing copies of his hat and mustache, including Chase and the other pups, only for a mishap to cause him to ruin it when he paints cat whiskers on it after getting caught in a rope noose trap. Ryder returns in time to help rescue him, and Mayor Goodway gets her payback for Humdinger's mischief by citing him for what he did to his self-portrait. Defeated, Humdinger takes Cat Chase and returns to Foggy Bottom, while the crowd celebrates Goodway's return by tossing their Humdinger hats and mustaches into the air, glad to be free of his silly rules and laws. *Ride her snowcat and guide the team to Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta. *Use her copter for backup. If the mayor isn't at the campsites, look to see where else she could be. *Use his net to catch Mayor Humdinger. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol The Surfer & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Surfer|''The Surfer'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Opération ronron DVD.jpg|link=Opération ronron|''Opération ronron'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Pups Save a Good Mayor's Pages Category:Written by James Backshall (S4) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S4) Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway is on the title card Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Everest is a first responder (S4) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S4) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing